Satanic Lavander Town
This was originally found on youtube with 2 different links to the story. Please do edit this page. Thanks. ---Element02 Disclaimer This is NOT my story. It was found on youtube with 2 different links to the story that can be found on these links: http://www.7g06.blogspot.com.es/2012/08/satanic-lavender-town.html http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User:7g06DeadBart http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aeCWrwS1aoQ Obviously the original story was published by the CreepyPasta user DeadBart7G06 so all crdit goes to him. Enjoy! The Story SATANIC LAVENDER TOWN I was creating a video to dispel rumors about Lavender town, and ironically, I discovered a secret way between one end of town and pokemart. Was camouflaged, so to speak, and had to go groping until the end, where I found a way, now defined, that took you to a cave.When I went inside, the music of Lavender Town was still playing . It was foggy. I, in my house I started to feel cold, that cold that you feel when it's foggy. I became nervous, so I tried to leave the cave, but something prevented the exit. Then I tried to reset the emulator (Ctrl + R) but it didn't allow me to do it, either open the bag, I thought the match would be cold and that the cave had always been there, and that no one had found it before me .The cave was narrow and long, the fog was so thick you could not see too well the road side and had water. I continued the path until I found a sign and started reading. It was written in Latin, so I started to copy what it said in the Google translator, the English translation is:"How you have fallen from heaven, O Lucifer, son of the morning!You've been shot nations dominating the land!For thou hast said in thine heart, I shall go up to heaven, above the stars of God: I will lift up my throne, and I sit upon the mount of the meeting in the far north. I will ascend above the heights of clouds, and be like the Most High. "It was a Gospel text.When I finished deciphering I continued the road , and in the end I found the sprite of a man dressed in black. I started talking with, first said something written in Latin, then in English, he said: I want your soul. Very slow between ellipsis, as if it cost him to speak the language.Then began a battle. The trainer was called Belial, it was the sprite of a goat-headed man, described as the Devil. In his team he had 6 pokemons, but I only got to see the first, because it was too strong. It was a Houndoom at level 100, known attacks that was not compatible. My team was weak, I had not had to find a trainer so strong. He beat me very fast.When I weaken, rather than leaving a message saying that I had gone to the nearest pokemon center, another message appeared in Latin, then in English, other message saying I'll see you in hell. Also very slowly, as before. I felt a shiver down my spine, I suddenly turned pale, and felt sick. Appeared in the pokemon center of Lavender Town. I decided to enter the cave to face again with Belial. But when I reached the end I found the road blocked by stones, and like the first time, the exit was blocked, so I was locked in the cave. After a few minutes the game was locked, and reopen it, the game had been erased. I had to start again, but this time when I arrived to Lavender Town, the secret path had disapeared. Since then, every night I dream about bad things. I'm in the cave, but instead of being surrounded by water, I'm surrounded by lava, and I can see how the trainer, Belial, tortured souls.Now I understand that losing against Belial not only lost a battle ... Publicado por Dead Bart en 05:34 Category:Real-Life Haunting, Hacked Game Category:Lavender Town Category:Pokemon Category:Hacked game Category:Generation One